List of characters in Digimon XZD
"NOTE: This is all fan-made." Protagonist Faculty *'Ken Dairyu' - A happy, lucky-go boy who is a teacher on Grand Diamond Academy. Although he's 16 years old being the youngest teacher in school, he actually very intelligent. He's a assistant homeroom teacher of Class 67, World Mythology teacher, and World Ancient History teacher. Besides of his intelligence, he's also a skilled martial artist; only takes karate and judo. Being the youngest teacher, he loves to social his students and helped their issues no matter he can take it too far or not. However when battles infected digimons, he became serious and will always fight non-stop to protect the human world. Ken Dairyu is the leader of the XZD and holds the Emblem of The Fool, granting him to digi-transform into Blademon. Class 67 *'Makoto Hattori' - Seat No.19 of Class 67. A 16 years old boy who is just an ordinary person. He's very kind, supportive and forgiving, though sometimes slightly naive. He is friendly, polite and a lot more down-to-earth than the other students. However because of that, he often bullied in school including few students in his class. He always wished to be strong to protect the people he loved including his family. Makoto is the member of the XZD and holds the Emblem of The Sun, granting him to digi-transform into Taiyomon. *'Sasuke Fuji' - Seat No.18 of Class 67. A 17 years old boy who seemed to be cold-hearted. He was once Makoto Hattori's friend until one incident of him that changed him. He's a serious type of person who usually doesn't joke around with people and easily gets aggressive when something pisses him off. He doesn't talk too much or to anyone, considering him unsociable. However, he has a thing of obtaining power for a reason like when he tries to comfort Ken to have the Arcana of his own. Sasuke is the member of the XZD and holds the Emblem of The Moon, granting him to digi-transform into Tsukimon. *'Ayami Sejima' - Seat No.17 of Class 67. A 16 years old girl who's very cheerful. The truth about her is she's a famous idol and member of a popular idol group, Sunshine Flower. Beside being so popular in school despite encountering fans, she's very nice and sweet. She's one of Makoto's friends as she's very supportive to him as he's supportive to her. Ayami is the member of the XZD and holds the Emblem of The Star, granting her to digi-transform into Pedalmon. *'Koda Nishimura' - Seat No.9 of Class 67. A 16 years old who's very intelligent. He's actually a happy boy who has interest in bugs which his dream job was to be an entomologist after he graduates. However, he does have trouble socializing other people with his interests of bugs which results him getting bullied. He's one of Makoto's friends since he understands Koda. Koda is the member of the XZD and holds the Emblem of The Hermit, granting him to digi-transform into Kabutomon. *'Naomi Kishigara' - *'Kaito Genmora' - *'Miyami Yuki' - *'Homura Ichigawa' - Antagonist Others Faculty